Broken Covenant Vigilante Character
Basic Information= Name: Unknown Alias (Vigilante): Eternum Age: 20 Godparent: :Camp Half-Blood (Cabin Gods): Deimos, Ares, Nemesis :Broken Covenant (Non-Cabin Gods): Hybris, Poine, Enyo, Ioke (Does Not Have a Powerset) Mortal Parent: WIP Personality: WIP Appearance: WIP |-| History= WIP |-| Vigilante Team= Current Members *'WIP/Eternum:' Leader *'WIP/Eclipse:' Ex-Vigilante Huntress *'WIP/WIP:' Backup (Missing; in reality, he is being held hostage by Eclipse) *'WIP (Son of Apate):' Intel **He is adept using his abilities to impersonating other's appearance, voice, actions, perks, and etc. *'WIP:' Tech Support, IT Expert Allies *WIP Base of Operation Current *WIP (somewhere in New York City near Camp-Half Blood) Former *WIP |-| Ideas= *Not much is known about Eternum`s mother, other then that she was assassinated by Eternum`s "father". That night, he saw the child conjure a fear into reality. He took the child into the league to harness his powers and capabilities. *Eternum's "father" was an assassin in the league. But it wasn't for long, as he soon went rogue. He was almost tormented to death by the league; this caused him to become mentally unstable and sadistic killer. *Eternum was born into a league of assassins. **The league saw what they did as "justice", when in fact they are the exact same as the cold-blooded murders they assassinate. *At a young age, Eternum was taught for the sole reason to kill, WIP "Is this how it's going to end?" Heavy panting is heard in the security camera footage. The mother grasps onto her child's hand tightly as the boy could help but whimper in fear. Frankly, who wouldn't be if they were in this situation? The sounds of gunfire becomes louder and louder—until finally. The door is slammed open. Then the two both became silent. The slick sound of knife impaling the soft human flesh is heard repeatedly. At first the grunt of excruciating pain is heard, but soon enough there was no sound. The child then unleashes a loud scream. A beam appears to be shot from the child for a split second. After that, the recording ends. ---- *Eternum developed Dissociative Identity Disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder, which caused him to become one of the people that he hunts for. *With a sadistic hatred, he |-| Notes= The two identities/personalities are both focused on purging the world; but, his vigilante side is more so about purging those that corrupted the world and are taking part in burning his city to dust, so that the world can be a better place, without crime or murder. Contrary to his other identity/personality, his killer side is more so about killing others as sacrifices because he feels that none of them deserve to live and he believes by killing them the world will be purged. |-| Weapons and Possessions= Eternum wields a set of different weapons depending on his dominant personality. Vigilante Weapons: Eternum has in his arsenal: ::Mechanical Recurve or Compound Bow:'WIP ::'Arrows: Eternum has in his weaponry a variety of Celestial Bronze arrows: incendiary arrows (that cause small-ranged explosions on impact), sonic arrows (release sonic waves that can overwhelm one's hearing and shattering thinner glass). ::Retractable (Spinning) Blades: Forged by a child of Hephaestus; it has a mechanism where it will return to the user when the button of Eternum's bow is pressed. It can be used as a four-bladed spinning blade and can be thrown at high velocities for ranged combat or can be retracted into a single blade for melee combat. ::Claw knife: A claw knife that fits on your finger that can be easily concealed and used for close quarter combat. ::Unarmed Combat: WIP Possessions: ::Quiver: WIP ::Voice Filter: A device used by Eternum to disguise his voice. Sadistic Killer Weapons: ::War Cleaver Eternum uses this to butcher his victims, WIP. ::Mechanical Chainsaw: (Note: This weapon will not be used in combat due to it perhaps being considered overpowered) This weapon began as a simple chainsaw, but a demigod forger had replaced the original blade with a Celestial Bronze one. This weapon is capable of slicing through many materials with slick ease. Possessions: ::Masks: :::Eternum alternates between two masks, both of which are inspired by the film series The Purge. He has a mask used by the freaks in the move "The Purge" and a mask based on the face-paint used by the gang in "The Purge: Anarchy" but instead of having the word "God" or a cross, his mask has the word "Fear". ::Dark Grey Hoodie and Black Jeans: Eternum's regular attires are the following. Along with his Purge Anarchy mask, it is all that he wears while in his "state". ::Voice Filter: A device used by Eternum to disguise his voice. |-| Powers= WIP |-| Eclipse= *Eclipse was an ex-member of Eternum's team. She felt that she was always being shadowed by Eternum. Her envy grew. However, she had gone rogue and defected. She now hunts Eternum in order to take his place. Category:Character Planning Category:High Priority